


[日狛]In Vain

by graygraygray



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 5





	[日狛]In Vain

日向又睡著了。

狛枝借浴室洗了澡，熱水簡直要燙傷他的程度。他看向被霧氣掩蓋的鏡子，覺得自己彷彿不存在。狛枝拖著這副不存在的身軀走過廊道，讓身體的水滴四處滴淌。倘若是昨天的狛枝凪斗或是明天的狛枝凪斗，或許都會用毛巾擦乾了身體再離開浴室，為了不麻煩對方，為了不造成困擾。然而他今天偏不。狛枝隨意地甩掉白色髮尾上的水珠，製造出更多潮濕的空間。

無數個夜晚。他與日向堆疊而出的無數個夜晚，呼吸的溫度，側腹的形狀，說出口的話語，黑暗中對方雙眸的色彩，眼神。看著他的眼神……無數個影像被他歛入體內，即將要形成回憶。日向同學比以前還要常笑了。狛枝站在床邊想著，居高臨下地看著對方。這些年來，彷彿只有他還留在原地，只有他還待在那座陽光普照的島嶼上。

日向是抱著怎樣的心情在擁抱自己呢？

「日向同學。」他低聲喊道，伸出右手搖他。床單濺出一大片水漬。「日向同學。」

對方恍惚地睜開了眼，咕噥道：「怎麼啦。」

「從以前到現在，我從日向同學那裡獲得了許多東西。」狛枝口齒清晰地說道：「無論是禮物還是幫助，擁抱、吻或感情……日向同學都給了我非常非常多。我自認不配得到這些東西，你到底想要給我什麼呢？日向同學想要我做什麼呢？」

那雙紅眼睛掏空了睡意。日向爬起身，用很輕的力道握住他的右手，說：「……我想給你幸福。」

「……。」狛枝無法從那份溫暖的體溫中抽離，他停頓了會，日向見慣了的自嘲笑意回到臉上：「我想你誤會了什麼，日向同學。」

「誤……會？」

「因為是日向同學，所以我才告訴你。」水分持續朝他以外的地方流失。狛枝欠下身靠近對方，近得像是再也沒有距離。他太清楚兩人之間擁有的無數個隔閡，盯著那雙同樣盯著自己的豔紅雙眼，他緩然地說：「因為是『現在的日向同學』，我才告訴你哦。你至今所做的一切都是徒勞無功。我壓根就不想要什麼幸福。我所追求的東西只有一個，唯有純粹的希望才能夠救贖我。……日向同學，你還能帶給我希望嗎？」

聞言日向急迫起來，聲音和表情都顯得顫抖，他提高音量說：「希望無法給你任何幸福！可是我……」

握住他手的力道變得強烈，但是一副不存在的身軀並無法感到疼痛，狛枝道：「那又如何呢？儘管不會幸福，我還是深愛著它。我從來就不想變得幸福啊。」


End file.
